Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{4}{6}-3\dfrac{10}{12} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {6\dfrac{2}{3}} - {3\dfrac{5}{6}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {6\dfrac{4}{6}}-{3\dfrac{5}{6}}$ Convert ${6\dfrac{4}{6}}$ to ${5 + \dfrac{6}{6} + \dfrac{4}{6}}$ So the problem becomes: ${5\dfrac{10}{6}}-{3\dfrac{5}{6}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{10}{6}} - {3} - {\dfrac{5}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {3} + {\dfrac{10}{6}} - {\dfrac{5}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{10}{6}} - {\dfrac{5}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{5}{6}$